


Tired

by coolohoh



Series: Share House [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Set in the share house universe. What happens when Sho returns from work one day really tired out? Read on to find out!





	

Sho fumbled in his pocket for the house keys as he reached the door of his apartment. Their apartment rather. Arashi’s share house. Sho was sweating in the hot summer heat and all he hoped for was to have a nice soak in the bath before collapsing on the bed. It was a tiring day, locations shots, meetings, and more meetings. Sho was dead tired and the hot weather didn’t do anything to help but instead sapped his strength away.

 

His hopes of having a shower faded however when he entered the apartment. Both their toilets were occupied. ‘Arghhhs! Why can’t those stupid boys bath earlier!’ Sho fumed. ‘It’s 1am already!!!’

 

Defeated, Sho retreated to his bed and turned on the air conditioning to high. He peeled off his clothes and lied down on the bed while waiting for the boys to get out of the shower…

 

The next thing Sho knew was Aiba banging on his room door.

“Wake up Sho-chan!” the chirpy Aiba called. “It’s breakfast time and we have Shiyagare filming to go for in an hour!”

Aiba was getting frustrated. It was unlike Sho to wake up so late, especially when they had work. Sho liked to be well prepared before work and he hate it when he wakes up with not enough time to spare. It was the third time Aiba had tried to wake Sho up already so he tried the door knob. Normally it was locked so he was surprised when the door swing open.

Sho was just stirring from his slumber when Aiba entered the room.

“Uwah!” Aiba shrieked as he laid his eyes on the stark naked Sho.

The shriek woke Sho up and sent the rest of the inhabitants running to see what the commotion was about.

“Mou…” Nino groaned. “Isn’t the air conditioning cold enough already?”

Ohno merely chuckled at the sight while Jun rolled his eyes.

“When will you learn not to undress when you sleep Sho?” Jun complained.

“And stop gaping you baka,” Jun continued as he smacked Aiba in the head. “Don’t you two see each other naked all the time?”

Sho’s face turned as red as a beetroot as he stammered, “Mou… I didn’t undress during my sleep. I stripped off and was waiting for you and Aiba to finish showering but I just fell asleep!”

“Excuses excuses!” Jun tutted, clicking his tongue in annoyance before walking off to pick which rings he should wear today.

“Look my clothes are all hanging neatly on the chair!” Sho protested, as the Ohmiya duo gave each other a mischievous look before heading to Ohno’s bedroom to do goodness know what.

“Aw its ok, I believe you Sho-chan!” Aiba chirped as he gave Sho a peck on the cheeks.

“But you stink, you really do need a bath!” Aiba complained.

“That’s cause you were in the shower for so long last night!” Sho exclaimed.

“Well you could have joined me in the bath…” Aiba pouted.

“Now why don’t you join me for a bath?” Sho said, raising his eyebrows.

The huge beam on Aiba’s face answered it all.

 

Jun shook his head as he watched the two pairs of lovebirds head off to their respective destination. He sighed as he made a mental note that he’ll have to bang on the bathroom door AND Ohno’s door in half an hour’s time otherwise they’ll never make it in time for work.


End file.
